Y2Josh Trial
The Y2Josh Trial was a time on Gen 90s that dealt with frequent troll and member of the Axiomatic Traditionalist movment: Y2JosHBK386. Overview The topic was posted by UnDeaDEchos to discuss that Josh, currently going by the name "8KBHsoJ2Y7" is a recurring nusciance. The start of the trial UnDeaDEchos: we will gather in this topic to discuss and come to the conclusion that user 6193133, otherwise known as 8KBHsoJ2Y7, is a returning nuisance. who will represent the 90ites? user 6193133, will you be representing yourself, or do you have a paid user to represent you? Y2JosHBK386: I dareday, this is slander. On what grounds is this accusation based off Of? UnDeaDEchos: final offence: Posted 7/16/2012 12:05:02 AM "Oh. Ew. Speaking of which. Are you circumcised? posted by:User Name 8KBHsoJ2Y7 User ID 6193133 Board User Level 30: Regular User will you be representing yourself? Full Overview of the charges UnDeaDEchos: user 3142932, otherwise known as, joe, was the first to point out that he the user 6193133, is hannah, an alt. he had also stated that "You, X-Japan/Greentree, and Rev were all on here at one time making comments about the throbbing ivory tower of traditionalism punching through your hole of knowledge..." user 5648915, jenningsnash313 had brought up a topic on CE that had started with the same first post as the topic on our board. CE SSJBartSimp posted... So yes, as per the topic title, is it ever ethical or moral to break up a couple? Backstory: Basically I am 25 and in college now. And in one of my classes, there is this totally attractive girl named Johnna who I'm totally into. I "befriended her" in order to use my master plan of making her my girlfriend. The bad news was after I befriended her, I found put she is totally into another guy who just happens to be her boyfriend. I mean I'm better looking than him and I'm almost done with school so I'm going to be more successful. I just know I need a chance. So the tl;dr version is is that the girl that is my friend that I am into has a boyfriend. Is it ever ethical to break them up for personal gain? and if so, what's the most humane way to do it?' 'GEN 90's'8KBHsoJ2Y7 posted... So yes, as per the topic title, is it ever ethical or moral to break up a couple? Backstory: Basically I am 25 and in college now. And in one of my classes, there is this totally attractive girl named Johnna who I'm totally into. I "befriended her" in order to use my master plan of making her my girlfriend. The bad news was after I befriended her, I found put she is totally into another guy who just happens to be her boyfriend. I mean I'm better looking than him and I'm almost done with school so I'm going to be more successful. I just know I need a chance. So the tl;dr version is is that the girl that is my friend that I am into has a boyfriend. Is it ever ethical to break them up for personal gain? and if so, what's the most humane way to do it?' although the poster is not the same, they must be, the wording is exactly the same. then, user 6193133, asked joe, if joe was circumcised. no comment about a sexual organ can be made unless it is a loop to rev's snake. Aftermath Sadly, the topic just stopped. Everyone just assumes Josh was guilty though. Because he is a pain in the ass. Category:Events Category:Topics Category:Trolls